User blog:Ssdmarista/Season 2 premier Ustaše vs Ukrainian Insurgent Army
Ustaše:The Deadly Croat fascists who terrorised Yugoslavia during WW2 Ukrainian Insurgent Army:The ferocious Ukrainain nationalists who fought Russia for Ukraine's independence Who is Deadliest! Long Range Karbine 98k vs Mosin-Nagant M38 Carbine The Mosin-Nagant is a great rifle it was one of the best guns during both WW1 and WW2 but sadly it has nothing on the Karbiner 98k the Karbiner is Much more Accurate and has a better mechanism not to mention that the nagant is in the carbine variant witch will make it's accuracy weaker Edge:Ustaše Mid Range MP40 vs PPS-43 The MP40 is easealy the better gun here even though the PPS was a great gun the MP 40 is more accurate has a better rate of fire and is a lot quicker Edge:Ustaše Special: MG 42 vs Degtyaryov Machine Gun the Degtyaryov was one of the best Machine guns of WW2 but it's pathetic compared to the MG 42 the MG 42 inspired a lot of modern machine guns has a faster rate of fire and has interchangable barrels in case of overheating Edge:Ustaše Short Range:FN Model 1922 vs Tokarev TT-33 the FN might have been great for a while but the Tokarev is a lot more accurate it has a better mechanism and is more powerful Edge:Ukrainian Insurgent Army Explosives:Model 24 Grenade vs RG-42 The Model 24 Grenade has a bigger explosion and can be thrown further than the RG-42 The RG-42 can roll away from the target or bounce of something Edge:Ustaše Close Range:Kampfmesser 42 vs NR-40 The Kampfmesser is a great knife for stabbing but it's not as good at cutting one the other hand the NR-40 can bot stab and cut Edge:Ukrainian Insurgent Army Xfactor Training Ustaša:50 Ukrainian Insurgent Army:40 Brutality Ustaša:60 Ukrainian Insurgent Army:50 Bravery Ustaša:50 Ukrainian Insurgent Army:60 BATTLE 2 Nazi officers thogheter with 5 Ustaša march to the soviet Ukraine in search of soviet enemies.However thez donćt find anzthing so they decide to put up a camp.In the camp the Nazis are instructing the Ustaša.Meanwhile 5 Ukrainian Insurgents are aproaching slowly.They see the Nazis and and one of them kills one of the Nazi officers with his rifle.The Other officer tries to fire back with his pistol but he gets killed before he can use it.The Ustaše take cover and fire at the enemy.One insurgent gets killed by an Ustaše rifleman.Another insurgent throws a grenade and blows up 2 Ustaše.The remaining 3 Ustaše run away with the remaining 4 insurgents chasing after them.An Ustaša fires his MP40 and kills an insurgent.Another insurgent fires a machine gun at the fleeing Ustaša killing him.One of the 2 remaining Ustaša throws a grenade killing 2 of the 3 remaining Insurgents.The Last Insurgent kills the Ustaša who threw the grenade with his Tokarev.The Last Ustaša pulls out his FN and fires back.The 2 warriors fire at each other with their pistols until thez run out of ammo.They pull out their knives and start a duel.The Insurgent stabs the Ustaša and makes him fall down the Insurgent thinks that he is dead so he leaves cheering victoriously.But the Ustaša was still alive and he wakes up and runs away back to Croatia Winner:Tie The Ustaša were a powerful force but the Insurgents have faced forces like them before meanwhile the Ustaša had equipment similar to the Insurgents so nobody won Category:Blog posts